When she makes herself known
by xxCia.Rosaliexx
Summary: what happens when one of Neal Caffrey's secrets come out of the woodwork? How is he explaining this one? Or will Neal Caffrey's daughter explain it herself? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **** i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, WHITE COLLAR IS NOT AT ALL MINE.**

A/N: I really hope this turns out okay, its the product of a stormy day and me avoiding cleaning my room...  
>_<p>

"It is well known that Neal Caffrey has secrets, but some secrets are better kept than others, this used too be one of them"  
>-<p>

Neal walked into the FBI headquarters for 'another day at the office' although in the White Collar division nothing they did would really meet anybody elses standards of a day at the office.

A few minutes after Neal got into the bullpen they team was seated around the conference table waiting for Peter to explain their latest case.

"Alright we've got a new case; it seems we have got another forger on our hands. In the past month it has been reported that 2 forged bonds have been reported in our area and a painting has gone on the black market , Neal maybe you can tell us about the painting?" Neal stared at the board remembering whatever he knew about the certain piece

"Massacre of the Innocents by Peter Paul Rubens, painted in 1611 the painting was part of the Liechtenstein Collection in Vienna, Austria, along with another Rubens' masterpiece, Samson and Delilah. After having been miscatalogued by Vincenzio Fanti in 1767, it was attributed to one of Rubens' assistants, Jan van den Hoecke; it remained until it was sold to an Austrian family in 1920. It was subsequently loaned in 1923 to Stift Reichersberg, a monastery in northern Austria"

Peter knew he knew alot about art but he never knew this much about a particular piece; "You seem to know quite alot about this piece Neal, sure you didnt take it?"

"Well Peter, it is one of my favorite artworks"

"Okay back to the case, it is believed that all 3 recent crimes have been commited by the same person, The bonds were forged expertly and the painting was almost aged to the perfect expection we have no possible alias' for the person but we assume it is a female around the age of 22, what should we call this one?"

Neal as always was the first with a suggestion " The Valkyrie?"

Peter looked at him confused "Uh actually..I was thinking Jane Bonds? She sounds enought like Neal"

"Youre giving away my nickname?"

"Think of it as an honor"

"I guess, hey Peter do you want me to get some of my sources on the forged Rubens? It it was underground theres got to be something out there"

"I didnt hear any of that Neal, do what you have to do"

"Oh and Peter"

"Yes Neal"

"Did you put the bonds and the paining under a UV light? Check for a signature I mean you said 'Jane Bonds' was enough like me right?"

Peter mentally cursed himself for not thinking of it first "Jones get somebody to scan the bonds and the painting with a UV light tell me if you come up with anything"

"Got it boss" 

**###At the Loft###**

_hour or so after:_

The techs were done running the painting and the bonds under the UV lights.

"Caffrey"

"Hello to you Peter"  
>"How did you know?"<p>

"There was a signature under the UV wasnt there?"

"LC, what is that Neal? You knew it was there"  
>"You said it was just like me Peter, I have to go. Moz just got in"<p>

Neal knew it, he knew what was happening. He knew the signature, it was his; but now it was hers, he had taught it to her. He knew it was her, it was obvious she was the only one that knew. L.C werent just random letters; they were HER innitials. The ones he gave her. He couldnt wait any longer he had to try to prove himself wrong.

He picked up the phone and dialed,

_it rang,_

_and rang,_

_and finally..._

_there was an answer_

"Westbrook Academy, How may I direct your call"

"Headmaster Philips please" his response was polite but his tone of voice was anything but.

"Name please sir?"

"Edward Jacobson"  
>"One moment, I will contact the headmaster"<p>

"Hello Mr. Caffrey, you are one hard man to get in touch with"  
>"Headmaster Philips, Is my daughter still on campus" He regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth, he feared the answer even more.<p>

"That is what ive been meaning to talk to you about Mr. Caffrey, i have been trying to get into contact with you for quite some time now. It seems Lena Caffrey has been absent from her classes and the campus for 2 weeks now."

"You are telling me that my child has been missing from her bording school for 2 weeks and i havent been called?" His face was getting red by now and if it were possible there would be smoke coming out of his ears.

"Under normal circumstances we would have contacted the authorities but as per your strict requests the government was not to know she even existed. She did leave a note though; it was written to you.."

"read it to me"

"Yes Mr. Caffrey...

Dad,

I know we had an agreement, stay here to keep both of us safe; but i couldnt anymore. I needed to see you; i missed you. The once in a while phone calls arent okay anymore, im 16 now. I need my father. I got your attention the only way i know how...you know what that means...always daddies little girl.

xo

Lena "

With the ending of the letter, Neal hung up the phone. Less than 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door, he slowly made his way to the door and opened it expecting it to be Mozzie or Peter, or even Jane. But no, it wasnt...

"Hello Dad"

"Hello Lena"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this i know its AU and a smidge OOC but i have to post it now or my computers dying, Read and Review :D

- Cia Rosalie


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: WHITE COLLAR IS NOT AT ALL MINE. I DONT OWN NEAL CAFFREY, PETER BURKE OR ANY OTHER RECOGNIZEABLE CHARACTERS.no matter how many 11:11's i wasted on that wish...THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS LENA.

A/N: Im trying to update about once a month, atleast right now, but winter break is next week. As much as I hate to admit it my school comes first if I want to get anywhere in this world. Enjoy the story...

**###Loft###**

The tension in the room was mild, it could probably have been sliced with a knife.

"You know Lena under any other circumstances i would have been happy to see you; but under these not so much. Lena, you broke out of your boarding school when I gave you strict direct orders to stay behind those walls. Do you not understand that to the FBI you're fair play? They dont care that you're only 16" He was about to continue when he was cut off by the teenager sitting on his couch.

"Dad, it's not just my fault. You should have realized this wasn't going to work my whole life, especially now when you're confined here with a tracker and a radius. I needed to see my father; and obviously my first attempt at getting your attention so this was plan b, and its a shame i wasted so many art supplies to give the bonds and painting away"

"I saw them Lena, congratulations your art caught my attention. It also caught the attention of the FBI, this is why I put you in a school halfway across the country under an alias. They're investigating the forgeries."

Lena was about to ask how the suits as her Uncle Mozzie called them got a hold of her pieces but she didnt have time before there was a knock on the door...

In hushed voiced between the muttered curses Neal ushered his daughter into one of the many hidden rooms around the loft. After she was safely tucked away he proceeded to may his way to the door, desperately hoping it was anyone but Peter

but things weren't exactly in his favor today...

"Hello Peter"

Peter looked skeptical as to why it took Neal so long to answer the door "Neal, took you a while to answer the door"

"I was changing clothes Peter, not all of us enjoy watching television in a suit."

"Okay Neal, I just stopped by to show you the bonds and the Rubens. See if you noticed any other kind of signature other than LC, since you claim to not know what that means."

"Well Peter I'd be happy to take a look"

Neal and Peter proceeded to inspect the artwork, forgeries or not they were still art. Neal noticed a few things that were different but for the most part it was dead on to what the original looked like.

"This is expertly done Peter, the only real flaw is that the covering this man was wearing is supposed to be a mixture of blue and green to create a sort of sea color but here its more of a teal"

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning Jane Bonds was either rushed for time or missed it, one second I just want to look at one more thing"

With that Neal was on his was to the closet that lead to the room where his daughter was hidden from everyone.

"You messed up the colors Lena, if you didnt do that it would have stayed under the radar"

"Yes dad, I can hear. I was pressed for time theres only so much I can do in a boarding school, and Jane Bonds? Did they really give me your nickname?"

"Not the time for that Lena, I've got to go lie to Peter"

A short time later Neal emerged from the closet with a UV black light, Peter's face was a mixture of suspicion and confusion "I don't even want to know Neal, lets just finish here I promised El that I would take her to the new cafe by the house"

Lena couldnt help but silently laugh from her observation room at her fathers antics and the suits confusion.

"I just want to check and see if you missed something at the lab, they're professionals but they dont know what to look for"

He inspected the painting and found nothing, but that wasn't a surprise he just wanted to see if she did as he taught her and hid it well and small enough. She did, it was a blessing and a curse she knew these things. Eventually Peter was getting ready to leave, not soon enough according to Neal. As he was leaving he turned around though, apparently one last thought on his mind. "Oh and Neal, did any of your friends give you any information?"

"It seems most of the fences and con artists have heard of Jane Bonds, but just like us nobody's seen her all they have is that she is indeed a she" Peter nodded and left. That was one problem avoided, atleast for now.

He was just standing, running his hands through his hair and across his forehead not quite sure how to proceed with this whole mess of things. Hundreds of scenerio's running through his head when a voice interrupted him

"Dad"  
>Neal turned around to see Lena slowly walking towards him to many emotions running through her face to be completely readable. "What is it Lena?"<p>

"You weren't kidding, the FBI knows, they know everything. Am I going to jail?"

"No, Lena I wasn't kidding" A large sigh echoing through the room "They don't know everything; As far as they know you're in your early 20's. Ill figure something out. Dont worry"

"Peter doesn't give up Dad, I am totally screwed"

"Lena, watch your mouth."

"Sorry"

At that moment Mozzie decided to stroll through the door like he lived there, and lets be honest most of the time he did. He was carrying bags from what was assumed to be a grocery store when he spotted Neal and Lena standing in the middle of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Uh...Neal, isn't she supposed to be in a boarding school in Missouri under an assumed name? It's not safe for her to be here"

At what seemed like the same time Neal and Lena responded

"You dont think I know that Moz?" and

"Glad you're happy to see me Uncle Mozzie"

"So there is a good reason she's here? And Lena, happy to see you, yes. Happy to see you here, in New York, in the loft. Not so much. So Neal, why is she here?"

Neal let out a large breath, he knew this was going to take a while to explaini. "Well Moz, I'm sure you've heard of the new con-artist in play, the 2 expertly forged bonds and the Rubens?"

"Yes, of course, this girls an expert nobody knows who she is only that shes a she and in her 20's. Her paining would have sold well until the suits got it. Wait, Neal are you on that case? I would love to meet her!"

"The FBI assigned Peter the case this morning, since no alias's were found shes being called Jane Bonds" He didn't have time to finish when Mozzie cut him off.

"They gave away your nickname? Now thats just wrong"

"Moz, focus. This girl wasn't going to forge again even if she wasnt caught"

"Neal, how could you possibly know that?"

"Because I have known her since she was born Mozzie, her parents wanted a better life for her."

Mozzie still didnt understand what Neal was saying and Lena sat on the couch watching the pair, listening intently. She decided to add her own little piece to the puzzle "The only discrepancy in the painting was the color of the cloth, and they found the signature, LC" Her voice coming out calm but shaking slightly. Neal turned to face Mozzie to catch his reaction just as he was about to speak.

"But how would you...LC. Lena Caffrey. Lena are you saying you forged those"

"Surprise?"

"But why would you do something like that? Lena you know your father wanted something better for you, theres a reason that when he was sent to prison he put you in a boarding school in Missouri."

Neal spun to face his daughter as he heard a sniffle, as a child she hadnt cried much that was typically the reason he could bring her on cons with him, that she was calm and could follow direction if needed, but as proven now she was still a child.

With tears threatening to fall Lean looked at the two men who were currently looking at her and spoke without hesitation "I wanted my family. I missed my father, I mean sure the girls and teachers at Westbrook were great, its a great school; but its not my father. I just wanted to come home"

Within seconds Neal was at her side hugging her tight saying "Im sorry, Im so sorry" in her ear slightly above a whisper. Showing a side of Neal that Mozzie had not seen since the young girl had been sent to Westbrook 5 years ago.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! :D Its AU and OOC, but hey it has to be, nobody knows how they would act if he had a daughter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I appreciate the reviews, favorites and alerts; but reviews are constructive 3 they also prove to my mother im doing something useful lol**

**Enjoy the Holidays everybody!**

**-Cia Rosalie**


	3. Chapter 3

**DICLAIMER: I own Lena. That is about the extent of the ownage in my writing.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! :D thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts they mean so so so much :) Its a 3 day weekend this weekend so hopefully I will get SOMETHING done, I have had this chapter partially written for a while...in my math notebook, lets say my teacher wasn't pleased. So without further adue, chapter 3 :D**

It had been a week, a week of not telling Peter; a week of keeping secrets from everybody, a week of getting nowhere on the case, but its was also a week that Neal spent every spare second getting to know his daughter again. He learned a lot, he had not seen her since she was 11; 5 years. That was a long time when it came to children, especially daughters. He learned she sadly remembered each and every lesson he had taught her about the con world, although he had really wished she forgot. He learned that even though she lived as Anel Jacobson she still managed to make three close friends, Amira, Stana and Olivia. He also regretfully learned she had a crush on a boy, Nate. When he received the information he mumbled about how he should have sent her to an all girls boarding school and they might as well be promoting teenage pregnancy. To which she replied that it was not a convent and he couldn't shield her from boys forever; as much as he wanted too. He realized that what was left of her teenage years were not going to be easy, she was his daughter after all.

Though, that was at night that he learned most of these things; during the day he was at the FBI, 'helping' Peter with the Jane Bonds case, as he was now. Neal Caffrey was daydreaming, though not for long...

"Neal!" The call of his name came from Peter, with the signature one finger summon to his office.

Neal was hoping, if not praying it wasn't about this case. He reached the conference room with Peter, Jones and Diana with various other agents crowded around, damn it had to be something big.

"Neal, you might want to sit down.." The air of mystery and hesitation and the uneasy look on Peter Burke's face was enough to make Neal reach for the chair to his left.

"Peter? What's going on? Did somebody die? Did you find Jane Bonds?" Neal's mind was going crazy; this was it, it was coming. The FBI found her.

Peter was slightly confused as to why Neal thought somebody had died, but decided to ignore it... 

"We believe we found the identity of Jane Bonds, we believe..."

It was as if the world had stopped turning, the numbers on the clock had stopped moving forward. All he could think was...SHIT. He wasn't ready for this, he could still get her out of the country; right?

"Alex Hunter"

He couldn't stop himself from internally grinning, did they just say Alex? They didn't have any idea about Lena. This was to good to be true

"Peter, did you just say Alex Hunter"

"That is exactly what I said"

"Peter, you realize the last time we saw Alex Hunter was after the U-Boat incident? She went underground Peter; there is no way to know weither she is in New York, Paris or even dead."

"Neal, I know you dont think it could be her; but there have been reports she's back and it may just be a coincidence but it needs to be investigated"

Neal was frustrated, it was an obvious sign. He knew it wasn't Alex and he knew he really did not want to find her.

"How do you think you're going to find her?"

"That's where your associates come in Neal, if Alex is here; the con world will know where she is"

Neal shook his head as Peter looked at him, most of the other agents that had been waiting for the identity had left to try and track down the mysterious Alexandra Hunter; the only ones left were Neal, Peter, Jones and Diana.

Neal's response before he exited the builing was short, "Unless she doesn't want to be found."

**###Central Park###**

He knew it wasn't true, he knew exactly how to find her. He had her number; and she promised to pick up when he called...and that, is exactly what he did.

"Hello Neal, it has certainly been a while..."

"Alex, we need to meet...something's happened."

"Neal...how do you even know if i'm in New York"

He didn't have time for this, "Alex! Really, it is not the time for this. We need to meet, come to the Loft tonight, 11:30. Don't be late"

"Whatever you say Neal...I'll be there" The confusion breaking through her voice.

"And Alex, be careful"

A/N: I know its a really short chapter, but hopefully there will be more soon; my mother is convinced im doing nothing with my life lol; review and show her wrong?

ATTN: For everyone that reviews I will be putting your username into a random picker and the first 2 that come out will have the change to design a character with a name I give them, you can of course decline the offer in a PM.

Thanks loves :)

-Cia Rosalie 3


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Owning Lena is a bit of a handful as it is...i don't think i could handle anybody else.**

**A/N: Hey there :) i am sooo happy and grateful with the feedback i am getting from everybody. My lifes been a little crazy, i had exams this month and ive been packing for my vacation this weekend; im going on a cruise and at the moment its snowing...dear lord..As mentioned there was a contest; the winners to that were stargatesg1973, Aussie Panda, and EpicPotterFanatic12! Hopefully sometime in the future there will be more contests :) So without further adue chapter 4**

#####LOFT#####

She had spent the day in front of her computer, facebook; twitter; tumblr, sims. Everything a 'normal' teenager would do, but in reality she was just passing time until classes ended at her boarding school so she could talk to her bestfriends, it had been two weeks of basically no contact; they were going to kill her. They were the only ones in that school that knew the truth, because they had a few secrets to share. Finally the time came and she logged into ichat as Anel Jacobson on her macbook pro, her contact list showing that Stana and Amira were already online; figures that Olivia was always late. She clicked on Stana's picture, selected video chat and waited for it to load. After doing that she added Amira to the group chat, it took a few minutes; the school always had such crappy reception. Once the video chats were loaded Lena couldnt help but smile, seeing the two dark haired girl that are her bestfriends after two weeks was amazing, although...she didn't have much time to take them in before they were frantically speaking towards her.

"Lena Crystal Caffrey. You have been gone for two weeks and have not texted or called me!" That was Stana, whisper yelling; as she always did when Lena's name was involved. They were the only ones except for Olivia and Headmaster Phillips that didn't think her name was Anel.

"Stana, calm down; Headmaster Phillips might hear you...if that happens we're all dead, and hey! I did text you." she paused for a moment before continuing, "Amira, tell her that I texted you guys"

"Two texts saying 'Happy Black Thong Monday :)' doesn't count Lena..."

Lena was about to respond when the girls heard somebody clear their throat. They hadn't noticed Olivia had joined the chat.

"Girls, stop fighting. I can hear you down the hall, and if I can than Headmaster Phillips will be able too."

Lena smiled, that statement was just like Olivia in every way. She was what many people call a 'voice of reason'. Her thoughts, again interupted...

"Now, leaving the fact you have completely gone off the grid for two weeks; making us believe you were possibly dead behind...how's everything going? Fill us in"

"Everythings great!" False enthusiasm laced into her voice, she wasn't fooling anybody.

"Lena, babe, you're not fooling any of us. Tell us what's going on? Your father, was he expecting you? Did he realize the paintings were yours?" Stana was basically a big sister to her after she started at the school.

"I'm not lying! Things are great! I get to see my dad after 5 years...I Get to see my Uncle Mozzie; Dad seems happy to see me, he just wishes it was under better circumstances.." She trailed off at the ends

Amira was the first to react this time, "Better circumstances? What do you mean Lena; what's going on...are you in any danger? We can all be out there as soon as you need us..."

"Girls everything's fine. It's no big deal; it's just the paintings, they didn't go as planned. The fence I used was under investigation by the FBI...they raided his home, lets just say my paintings caught their eyes before my fathers." They were all to shocked to respond; in any other situation it would have been comical, 3 teenage girls who normally have everything to say sitting at desks equally quiet with their heads down.

"Girls, it's okay, they don't have any leads..."

At the moment Lena heard the stairs creak slightly; figuring it must have been Neal coming home from work she needed to act fast; he couldn't see them

"Girls, I have to go...I'm pretty sure my dad's coming up the stairs"

As the doorknob turned the girls started calling through the computer screen with variations of "Lena, no don't do it" and "Don't you dare close that computer on me" She didn't have a chance to before her eyes locked with the same blue eyes that were her fathers. Olivia, Stana and Amira were still visible on the screen and had all mimicked eachothers wide eyed espressions.

"Hey dad, what are you doing home?"

"Needed a shower, Alex is coming by later; long story. Lena who are you talking too..?" Neal questioned trying to peer around his child to see the screen.

It probably wasn't the best time to lie; " Friends from school"

Neal let out a exasperated breath "Do they know."

Lena looked up at him contemplating her choices, she could lie and hoped he believed her; but she had done enough lying. "Yes." It was barely audible but it was clear enough.

"Damn it Lena. There's a reason you don't use your name anywhere but here, I spent years trying to keep you safe and you go and tell these girls at a boarding school. What were you thinking?"

He was about to continue his rant when the girl that stood at only 5 foot 3 used a tone riviling a grown man. "They won't ever tell anybody Dad, they're the only ones that know."

Neal still wasn't convinced though. "What makes you so sure"

"They have secrets too"

"Like what Lena? Like they stole a toy or $5?"

"Dad, were not the only ones you know. Living like this. You see that girl on the left there? Her name is Amira, Her father is Joseph Karlson. Ring a bell?"

"The Joseph Karlson? One of the most memorable hustlers in the United States"

Amira chose to speak up at the moment, "The one and only, Amira Karlson, nice to meet you Mr. Caffrey"

Before he had a chance to respond Olivia spoke just as Lena hoped she would. "Olivia Brennan sir, my parents are millionares nothing interesting; but I hacked into the CIA when I was 13. I've got a few secrets myself sir, I wouldn't want those coming out"

Lena stared at her father with an all knowing look, smirked and said slowly "Do you understand now Dad? I wouldn't tell anyone without knowing they would keep it to themselves"

"Okay Lena, I've met Olivia and Amira. Who's that?"

Stana made a move to speak, "My name is Stana Mr Caffrey. Stana Stevens. My parents are a part of Mossad. Although my uncle basically raised me, he taught me everything I know about pick pocketing, lock picking and hot wiring, things like that."

"Alright, nice to meet you girls; Lena will speak to you all later. She currently has some further explaining to do"

The computer was shut and Lena faced her father again, it was clear he was still mad at her. "I am going to take a shower, If Alex comes let her in."

"Why is Alex coming? I thought she went off grid a while back.."

Another sigh, "The FBI found a lead, they quickly decided Alex fit the description of Jane Bonds."

Neal left his daughter with her mouth open and mildly yelling "WHAT" through the loft. 

_**10 minutes later**_

The door bell rang, bringing Lena off the couch and towards the door. Before her in the door frame stood a woman she had not seen since she was 6 years old..a woman whom she used to affectionately call 'Auntie Alex', a woman who was now shooting her daggers. Before Lena even had a chance to open her mouth Alex started to speak; god she really hated being cut off.

"Soo, you must be Neal's new girlfriend. Well i'm Alex and I dated him before." If Lena would have been Neal's girlfriend she would have probably froze from the ice coming from Alex's stare.

"Actually I'm not...but I mean if he has one he probably wouldn't tell his daughter"

"His daughter..?"

"Hello Auntie Alex" She rambled off while giving her signature Lena Caffrey smile.

"Oh my god Lena! Look how old you've gotten. Certainly can't use you for the i'm a lost little girl con anymore."

By this time they were both in the living room of the loft and Neal came strolling in, hair still wet from his shower. "No we cant, but she's doing just fine forging by herself...or atleast she was"

To say Alex was confused was truly an understatement "What are you talking about...Neal you let her get into the game? What happened to having her live in a normal life?"

"Uhm, Auntie Alex if I may cut in, Dad didn't know...I missed him, I showed it the wrong way. I forged art and handed it off to a fence that got himself raided."

Alex shook her head, growing up she was basically this girls mother figure other than Kate, "What do we do now? Why am I here.."

Neal looked from Lena to Alex and debated his reponse. "The FBI has a lead on who they think Jane Bonds is..."

"Okay.." Alex already wasn't liking where this was going

"They think Jane Bonds is you Alex."

Alex and Lena were both shocked, speachless, stunned.

"Why" Her simple response accompanied by her pacing around the room

"The description the FBI got was around the hight of 5'6. Brown hair and in her early to late 20's. They pinned you Alex, they know you're back"

Alex was pacing and Lena had her heads in her hands.

"What are we going to do?"

"You're going to leave the country"

"No."

Neal was taken aback and Lena's head snapped up at the fierceness in Alex's voice

"What do you mean no..."

"I mean, i'm not leaving the country. I'm staying right here; in New York"

**A/N: There's Alex being stubborn. I truly apologize for the horrendous quality of this chapter. I just wanted to get something up before I left on my cruise. Please Review. Im almost positive once my mother gets my report card I wont be on much...unless you guys show her that i'm doing something productive LOL**

**-Cia**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LIKE STATED BEFORE, LENA IS MAKING MY MIND SPIN, I COULDNT HANDLE OWNING ANYONE ELSE.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but I haven't forgotten about this fic, just a bit of a mental block occuring. **

**###LOFT###**

It had been a few minutes of the trio remaining quiet after the proclimation.

"Lena, can you go to my room? I have to talk to Alex."

"Dad, you can't just try and shield me from this. I'm a part of this. I'm the reason this is happening."

Alex chose this reason to speak up, "Neal she's right. Weither you like it or not she's just as much a part of this as you and I"

Neal Caffrey was never a man to break under pressure, but this was different. This was his family, his daughter he had done everything to protect and an ex-lover that was to stubborn for her own good. He sat down on the couch and faced Alex who was sitting on the other end, along with Lena who was resting on the arm behind her.

"You're not leaving?" He knew the answer but he needed to hear her say it again.

"Not a chance Caffrey."

It was Lena that spoke this time, she put her hand on Alex's shoulder and spoke in a voice wise beyond her years.

"Alex, you can't stay here. Agent Burke will find you and you will go down for this. I can't let you do this."

"Lena, sweetie, I had no intention of going down for this. I was just saying that I was staying to make sure that you didn't."

She turned from looking at Lena to looking to Neal, "Do you remember Prague? 1999? We were doing a job for Stranton, easy thing; getting a painting from the art exibit?"

"Yeah, easy in and out. Except we had the out dated blue prints. Where are you going with this?"

"Do you remember what happened on our way out of the exhibit?"

"Triggered the sensor by the window. Alarms went off and the place baracaded. Almost got my foot caught on my way out.."

"Okay, than a day later before the hand off what happened?"

"The car I was driving hit a cop car. He looked in the window and saw the painting in the back. He remembered it from the report from the exhibit. I was taken into custody."

"And how exactly did I get you out of the system?" She had a devilish smile on her face. Lena looked on in amusement, she was only 3 when this happened; she hadn't been taken along.

"Alex, no. There's a difference. That was a small town thing; this is the FBI." Neal's face was insistant, he didn't like this.

"Uh Dad? Alex?" Lena wasn't letting this die. There was no way in hell they weren't telling her what happened during that heist. "What the hell happened at the end of the heist? How did you get away from getting arrested?"

They had forgotten she was there, so caught up in the memories of the con that almost ended in disaster. He turned and looked at her with a certain glint in his eye that she couldn't quite place.

"Lena, watch your mouth. Back in Prague, I was basically done. They had the painting, they had me in a holding cell. Except the cop was a big family man, he got caught up in a call. Wasn't paying attention when Alex took the stairs down to lockup and got the painting back."

Lena got a smirk on her face when her eyes lit up with realization. "No painting no case."

"Exactly."

Alex was satisfied that everyone knew where she was getting at now. "So, as I see it, If Agent Burke doesn't have the file on the painting than he can't pursue the Jane Bonds case. Atleast not until another painting pops up." At this point she turned to stare in Lena's eyes. "Which it won't."

"So, Aunt Alex. What exactly do you want to do?"

A long sigh was heard and Neal ran his hand through his partially wet hair, "She wants to rob the FBI"

**A/N: Okay, I know its very short. I just wanted to get something up for you guys to let you know I'm still here, If anyone has anything that they would like to see happen send me a PM or leave it in a review :) **

**Dont forget to read and review!**

**-Cia :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LENA IS STILL A LOOSE CANNON, I OWN ABSOLOUTLY NOTHING BUT HER.**

**a/n: can i start with im sorry? or are we past that point...its been a bit difficult to write around here lately, but im back now...for good. if im lying you can shoot me.**

The planning took 3 days, it should have taken 3 weeks but Neal insisted that they needed to move sooner rather than later; before the FBI closed in on Alex, or set their sights on somebody new. Everybody was on edge, they all knew stealing from the FBI was much different than a small town police department in Prague. The con was set for Tuesday, during Neal's lunch hour; it was supposedly less suspicious than him calling out of work.

Alex and Neal would get into the white collar evidence lockup through a previously unlocked window, find the painting and the bonds, collect them and dispose of the evidence log sheet and replace it with a new one; and hopefullt get out cleanly. All the while Mozzie and Lena would be in a van around the corner controlling the looped security footage and keeping contact with Neal and Alex through communications devices. This would be a simple in and out, well, it would be if the target wasn't the FBI.

**07:00 am.**

Tuesday morning was stressful, this job could either clear Lena and Alex or put Neal, Alex, Mozzie and Lena in prison for a very long time. Neal was pacing around the loft, waking Alex and Lena in the process. Not that she had slept much, Lena hadn't done a job with her father in years, the last one she remembers she was 10, a few months before she was shipped to boarding school. She never really understood what she was doing as a child, she just was always excited for daddy and daughter day, though when she got older it became apparent that it's not what normal people do with their fathers.

**12:30 pm- FBI Headquarters.**

"Peter im going for lunch, do you want something?" It was a daily question that he knew Peter's answer too, but if he didnt ask it would be weird. Peter didnt even have to look up, it was all standard procedure,

"No Neal, you know the answer, I say it every day"

"Just trying to be polite" was his answer with his signature charm as he backed out of the office and into the elevator, as he was walking out of the building and towards the van he let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, it had been a while since he did a job. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Alex's pestering,

"Ready for this Caffrey? You know we are on a timeline."

"Let's just get it done Alex."

They made their way towards the white collar evidence lockup, the easy part. Neal stared at his watch waiting for 12:45 exactly, when the guards would take a 10 minute break and their replacements would rotate in.

"Alex, we're dropping in a window, you really had to wear those shoes?"

"You really had to wear that suit?"

"I was working!"

"So was I." It was always the heir of mystery with Alex, you didnt know unless she wanted you too.

"It's time."

At exactly 12:45 pm they carefully opened the window, trying to keep the noise to a minimum, the FBI really needed to grease these windows. Neal went in first to clear the way, he turned around to help Alex in only to find her standing behind him.

"I don't need your help Caffrey, I've been doing this just as long as you have"

He have her a look as if saying 'whatever' and started making his way towards where the painting and the bonds were stored. Once they had them in the bags they quietly made their way towards the gate to the logs, but to their shock and frustration there was a guard, still at his post.

"Uhh Moz, we've got a problem down here.."

"What is it Neal? Did Alex break a nail?"

"No Moz, the guards aren't moving.."

"What do you mean the guards arent moving?!"

"I mean they're right at their posts, 5 feet away from me"

"The replacements must be late, just hang back and dont draw attention to yourselves"

Just before Neal could reply a crash and an audible muttering of "shit" was heard.

"Uh Neal, what exactly was that?!"

"That Moz, was Alex; drawing attention to herself. I need a distraction, and fast"

Alarms were blaring and the agent was calling for closest teams to assist, possible security breach. Mozzie and Lena were watching it all from the van, it was about to get crazy.

"Uncle Mozzie, what do we do? Dad's going to get busted, all because of me"

"We could set re-route the electrical system so the elevators go out, and barricade the stairways, but that would take atleast 20 minutes"

There were 3 identical answers of "No, that's to long" shortly after Lena ran a hand through her hair, exhaled a breath and jumped out of the van, throwing one last look at Mozzie as she did, slamming the sliding door on her way out.

"Moz, what was that noise?"

"That would be your daughter, leaving the van!"

An audible sigh was heard from Neal's end, before his voice was blaring through the communication devices

"LENA, get in the van, NOW!" It was shocking to everyone involved to hear Neal Caffrey have such authority in his voice, enough to make Lena stop on the street and do a double take, almost turning back to the van; but she was a Caffrey and Caffrey's don't quit

"I'm sorry Daddy, you can't go to prison again, not for me, I won't let it happen"

"Lena, I won't, now please get in the van." His voice was softer now; practically pleading with her to get in the van

"No."

That was the last thing heard in Lena's device befoore she ripped it out of her ear and grinded it under her foot like a finished cigarette, destroying it in the process. In the evidence lockup Neal and Alex were racing to replace the painting and the bonds, they were useless now. They made their way back to the window they came in, Neal looked around before making his exit that was just as clean as his entrance, and ducked next to the building waiting for Alex.

"Caffrey, help me up here, im not tall enough"

After chuckling at the irony that just a half hour ago she was glaring and claiming she didn't need his help, he hooked his hands around her upper arms and pulled her up and out of the window. When they were about half way back he heard a strained "Dont even think about saying it Caffrey." Any other normal day he probably would have but today was anything but normal. He opened the van door to see Mozzie staring at a feed of the FBI building's lobby. At that exact moment he saw his daughter walk through the door of the building.

She walked into the lobby appearing like any other visitor, she stopped to look up at the security feed; knowing her father, Alex and Mozzie were probably watching by now, she gave a faint smile and a shrug before she made her way into the elevator's using her father's key card without being noticed, not even a second glance. She was sweating and her heart was pounding, when she arrived at the correct floor and stepped out of the elevator she saw him immediately, he was leading a small parade of agents towards the exit, her guess was to evidence lockup. She stood blocking the door so they couldnt get passed her

"You are Agent Burke correct?"

The man gave her a confused look before replying "Yes, and you are?"

"You can call me L.C, i hear you've been looking for me"

A few of the agents that knew what was happening reached for their guns, that of all things made her flinch, she really didn't like guns.

"Oh come on, im 16. Where in the world would I get a gun? Second thought, why would I want one?"

A few seconds later, just as Peter was about to answer her she cut in again

"Actually, don't answer that. I'm unarmed."

It wasn't long after he second remark that she was handcuffed behind her. It was another few moments before Peter realized he couldn't exactly read her the Miranda Rights only knowing her initials.

"Lena Caffrey."

"What?"

"My name, you need it don't you? Lena Caffrey."

He didnt think about it twice before he started to rattle off the rights he had read to people hundreds of times before.

"Lena Caffrey you are under arre-. Wait Lena CAFFREY?"

"That's what I said sir...twice."

"As in Neal Caffrey?"

She looked up and square into his eyes as she responded, wanting to gauge his reaction.

"He's my father."

The cuffs were tightened and a "Dammit Neal" muttered, Peter turned her around towards his office

"Lena Caffrey, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

They made it into his office just as the last question was asked, leaving a trail of agents shocked and confused, all the while Neal, Alex and Mozzie watched from the feed inside the van.

Neal sat taking his eyes off the screen for the first time in what felt like forever, he had just watched his 16 year old daughter get arrested by the same man that had caught him more than once. He felt a hand on his back moments before soft words were spoken

"Neal, you know her...I know her. Theres no way you or anyone could have stopped her...When she puts her mind to something she doesnt stop"

Before Neal had a chance to answer his phone began to ring.

**INCOMING CALL: PETER BURKE.**

**a/n: thank you so much for reading, again im so sorry for basically bailing on this story...but im back now, and the more people i have reviewing/pm-ing me bugging me to update, the sooner it will probably happen...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND SADLY NEVER WILL OWN WHITE COLLAR, ONLY UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: I know it's been a bit over a month but in my defense I said to harass me and non of you have...and with school starting its been tough, its an important year for me..and im pretty sure this chapter is the reason i failed my psychology quiz!**

She had been in federal custody for 3 hours and 21 minutes, for the first hour and a half she had been handcuffed to her father's desk; agents staring at her constantly. That only lasted until she had requested to use the bathroom and before Agent Barrigan had a chance to unlock the handcuffs' she was already up and waiting with her arms crossed, the locks picked. Since then she had been escorted and kept in one of the interrogation rooms with an armed agent outside the door. They were still trying to get in touch with her father without using the anklet, because the second they did have the tracking software go online the higher-ups knew about it and the last thing Peter Burke needed right now was his bosses breathing down his neck for everything that is Neal Caffrey. Finally after a very agonizing 3 hours and 25 minutes she heard foot steps down the hallway and watched the doorknob turn before she was greeted with Agent Burke's presence.

"We cannot get in touch with your father"

All she could do at that moment was lay her head back so the ceiling was in her line of view and laugh like the child she was, causing her to receive a very odd look from the Agent.

"What's so funny?" he asked genuinly confused

"What is so funny is the fact that you thought you would. If you haven't noticed Agent Burke, the people he loves are top priority to him; especially his daughter."

"Since you seem to know more than I do, where is he Ms. Caffrey?"

"Off record?" a smirk threatening to play across her face, one almost identical to Neal's; there was no doubting that she was his daughter. A simple nod was all she received from Peter

"Somewhere with my Uncle Mozzie, figuring out how to get me out of the charges against me."

A grimace formed on Agent Burke's face at the sound of the girl referring to the man as her 'Uncle Mozzie' and it only worsened when she finished what she had to say.

"And on the record?"

The smirk fully came across her face now, not even trying to stop it. "Traffic."

The next half hour concluded of questions like "why did you do it?" and "how did you do it?" to which she answered 100% truthfully, she already admitted to the crimes in a room full of federal agents, lying wouldn't do her any good now.

"Ms. Caffrey, one last question."

"Agent Burke, if you call me Ms. Caffrey one more time im going to start convulsing while looking for my grandmother."

She received another odd look for that one,

"What do you wish to be called?"

"I would presume Lena, it is my name. Unless you prefer Jane Bonds. I know your emotional attachment to case file names"

"Fine then, final question. Full legal name for the report."

She smiled, it was rare she gave people her legal given name, and for it to be put down on a legal document was unheard of. The only other time she could think of was perhaps her birth certificate, and that was not even American.

"Lena Crystal Caffrey"

He wrote down her name and stared at the paper completely in another world.

"Agent Burke" she cleared her throat "Is there a problem?"

His eyes moved up to stare into her sparkling ones, "Just trying to figure something out"

She stared at him for a moment while contemplating her response before she spoke again

"It was for him."

He looked back at the girl, dumbfounded, she could not possibly know what he was thinking

"What?"

"You're wondering why, why my name wasn't Mona Lisa or something like that, the answer is because I was named for him."

Just as he was about to ask her to explain what exactly she meant by that the door burst open to reveal a frazzled looking man holding onto his hat and a file clutched in his hand.

"Dad!"

"Neal!"

Neal looked at his daughter, eyes still filled with anger that she turned herself in, knowing that this was his one and only chance to help her out.

"Peter, let me explain"

Peter was frustrated just by his presence, he had been off the map for more than three hours and now he just walks into interrogation,

"Dammit Neal, if you have not realized I am sitting in an interrogation room with your 16 year old daughter who admitted to several felony charges, you were explaining to me and several other people whether you wanted to or not."

"And Peter, I promise you that you will know almost everything by midnight tonight. Just please let me have your full attention for 5 minutes, let me try and fix this."

The pleading look on the younger man's face was one that was rarely seen by the Agent, or anyone else for that matter. It was not his charm like it was when he was trying to pull something over on him, it was pure and genuine, it was almost desperate. The love for a child.

"Five minutes, go."

Neal flashed a smile and opened the file on the table, sitting in the chair next to Lena.

"Remember the Zeller case?"

"Of course I do, Robert Zeller; runs one of the largest con organizations for forgeries and museum robberies on the east coast and parts of Europe. Where are you going with this Neal?"

"Nobody in the FBI has been able to grab him, never gotten close. It's been reported he uses people from the ages of 15-20 to run his cons for him, because people rarely suspect children. We've never had anyone to get on the inside before, until now."

It took the other people in the room a few minutes to understand what exactly he was saying, it took Lena less time to come to the realization.

"Dad, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Under normal circumstances I would get you as far away from the con game I can kid, but this isn't normal circumstances."

"No."

Both Caffrey heads snapped towards the other man in the room

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no Caffrey, no that she isnt doing the case. No that just because you walk in here with a really good reason doesn't mean she gets special treatment."

"Peter, please. It's my fault she felt the need to do this in the first place, i'm not going to let a 16 year old girl spend time in prison for her father neglecting her. I've been in there Peter, i've seen what happens to little girls. It's not something I want my kid to go through."

There was that look again, the one that seemed to have Peter Burke entralled in Neal Caffrey's mind. The look of pure desperation and genuine love for a child.

"I'll see what I can do."

The other two occupants sighed with relief, when Peter saw this he thought it would be a good time to remind the pair that he was not promising anything.

"Let's go Neal, we've got a very important phone call to make, and you've got a very convincing idea to pitch; it's now or never."

He gave Lena a kiss on the top of her head and hurried to catch up with Peter, the next hour and a half was spent on the phone with Peter's boss in his office filling him in on everything that was happening and after the initial anger subsided he was inclined to listen to what Neal had to say, because he to had been under pressure to take down Robert Zeller and was basically going for anything at this point.

"Agent Burke, I have to check with my superiors. This is anything but a routine sting and it's a long shot but considering the circumstances and that my superior has young children who do not benefit from the job I say you have a chance. At this time I am releasing the minor Lena Crystal Caffrey into the custody of her father Neal George Caffrey. On one condition, a tracking anklet is to be placed and monitored when she is not in your supervision. It's your job on the like Agent Burke."

The call was disconnected and they were on their way back to interrogation, Neal with a huge smile on his face and Peter with another anklet in hand. They made it to the door, and relieved the Agent stationed outside when they made their way in, meeting the eyes of the tired teenager.

"Lena Crystal Caffrey you are here by released into the custody of your father pending consideration of the proposition brought to the director of the FBI. This tracking anklet is being placed on you and can be monitored anytime I choose, you have a 2 mile radius."

After the anklet was securly placed on Lena she made her way over to her father and enveloped him into a hug. Neal looked down at her and looked up to meet Peter's stare,

"Peter, I told you that you would know mostly everything by midnight tonight and i'm keeping my promise. Go home, get Elizabeth and come over for dinner tonight."

Peter ran a hand over his face and let out a breath "Fine Neal, I just want my questions answered."

"And they will be, just be at the loft at 8 and don't tell Elizabeth about Lena. She deserves to hear it from me."

**Loft; 7:59pm**

Neal is standing at the stove, and Lena is setting the table as the doorbell rings. Neal looks from the stove to the door to Lena contemplating who should get the door. As always she understood what he was doing and took it upon herself to answer the door.

"Hello Agent Burke, nice to see you again; and under better circumstances, and you must be Elizabeth." All of this was said with a smile, Neal had told her to be on her best behavior tonight, not the smart ass cheeky teenager she normally was.

It was Elizabeth who took initiative,

"Yes I'm Elizabeth, and you must be Neal's girlfriend! Peter told me he would be having a guest tonight, and i'm sorry to have to ask but he didn't tell me your name..."

Lena had become very frustrated when Elizabeth was speaking and now had 2 pairs of widened eyes on her and 1 pair of confused ones. She huffed in true teenage fashion, turned away from the door; threw her arms up and exclaimed

"UGH What is with everybody thinking i'm his girlfriend? That is disgusting!"

By the time she got back to the table Peter and Elizabeth were inside and they were still all staring at her, she thought now would be a good time to explain and not make herself seem like some crazy person.

"My name is Lena, and i'm his daughter."

All gazes shifter towards Elizabeth to take in her response, it took a minute for her brain to comprehend what the young girl just said but when she did her eyes widened and a slight "oh my god" was heard.

Just before Neal came in with a pot from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

**A/N: Well, its a little overdue but its a longer one :) the longest for this story! So everyone has officially met Lena and Neal has an idea for her not to go to prison, next chapter is the explaination of how Lena came to be and it WILL be up soon, i pinky swear. Please Review! and toss me idea's of what you would like to see happen :D**

**-Cia**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR LENA, AND WELL OTHER SMALL THINGS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**A/N: im sorry. i feel like everytime i say that you believe me less and less but theres nothing of an excuse except that im a teenage girl in highschool who is trying to leave this town and fast; meaning i kind of need to pass my classes..**

The four sat down at the table, Peter guiding Elizabeth with a hand on her back. The first few minutes of the meal were spent in silence that was starting to get increasingly awkward. It was Lena who dared to break the silence, in a hugely uncoventional way.

"A gay baby was just born."

Peter choked on his food and Elizabeth tried to hide her slight laughter by taking a sip of her wine and Neal just shook his head; expecting nothing less than a remark like that from his only daughter.

"Lena Crystal Caffrey. Sometimes it is so hard to raise a teenager."

"It's not my fault you are suddenly incapable of social conversations tonight."

Peter found this as the time to intervene, he didn't know how these fights normally went, and he certainly did not want to find out.

"Neal, Lena."

"Yes, Agent Burke?"

"Maybe it is time that you and Neal try and explain."

Neal blew his breath towards the ceiling, moving parts of his hair around in the process

"What do you want to start with Peter?"

There was absolutey no hesitation in Peter's voice as he spoke,

"Her name."

"What do you mean her name..?"

"In interrogation she said that she was 'named for him' and im assuming that him she is talking about is you."

Lena and Neal of course already knew the answer to this and Elizabeth looked just as intrigued as her husband, if not more

"Exactly what she said Peter. I'm actually a little surprised you haven't noticed it with you loving details and all."

"What are you talking about Caffrey?"

"I'm talking about how if you re-arrange the letters of LENA it spells NEAL. She was named literally for me."

Peter was completely surprised. It was something so simple, yet so intriqite, meaning so much. A small "awe" was heard from Elizabeth.

"What about her middle name? You're not the type of person to pick a name because it sounds nice."

"You're right about one thing Peter, it has meaning; it means pure, and it stands for everything I wanted for her."

In that moment the image of Lena and Neal was priceless, her with her head resting on his shoulder and him rubbing small comforting circles on her back. In that moment they weren't 'the con-man and the mystery daughter' or 'Neal and Lena: the Caffrey cons.' In that moment they were just Neal and Lena, father and daughter.

Elizabeth looked over at her husband who was currently trying to organize his mind enough to ask questions,

"Hun, why don't you just let Neal start from the start? Okay?"

Neal looked at her and nodded, silently thanking her and mentally preparing himself for telling the story he never told, and he was about to tell it to a suit of all people.

"Peter how old were you in 1995?"

Peter didn't exactly lok impressed at what he thought Neal was about to do, it wouldn't be the first time he made fun of his age,

"Neal.."

"Peter, i'm being serious; how old were you in 1995?"

"Neal, it was 17 years ago, you know very well that I was 32."

"Good Peter, we're going to start in 1994, I was 15 and had just started pulling cons.."

Lena shook her head, she herself had heard this story hundreds of times, growing up it was her favorite bedtime story

"I grew tired of the small time, I wanted to go big. I was 15 and full of myself..."

Peter snorted, and tried to cover his laugh; it was just like the Neal Caffrey he knew today, eager and cocky.

"So I headed to the City, that's how I got to New York, my dad was in jail and my mom, well she was going nowhere fast, I had nothing left for me back home."

Elizabeth got this sad look on her face as she squeezed her husband's arm tighter than she was before

"I got to New York, a scrawny street kid looking for a pay day, my second week here I met Vostri; he needed a kid for a job in Wales, easy stuff said he would fly me over there on his plane. You would be stupid to pass that up."

Peter had trouble containing himself at this new piece of information "VOSTRI?! As in Kenneth Vostri? Number 3 on the White Collar most wanted list?!"

Neal smirked at Peter, who had so many emotions running across his face it was hard to count,

"Yeah, Kenny...that's irrelevent though, it was October though, and I was on my way to Wales as Caden Hywel, 2nd cousin of Welsh ruler at the time, the passport and papers he had issued to me got me everywhere without so much as a second glance."

There was a nudge on Neal's arm, he looked down to see Lena smirking at him,

"Dad, they don't need to hear this stuff, just get to where you met Mom"

"Alright kiddo, the simple job with Vostri turned out to be a set up by Vladimir Udinov, his biggest competitor and when the going gets tough apparently Caden Hywel gets left on his own in Wales."

Lena gauged Peter and Elizabeth's faces as her father revealed the next part of his story,

"It's not only because of my father that I hate guns Peter, It's also because trying to get away from Udinov and his men I was shot, nothing major but it was painful and it left a mark."

Elizabeth's reaction had a lone tear struggle down her face, "Oh Neal.."

He looked her straight in the eye and gave her a genuine smile, like he was holding this little gem of information and you didn't know; like the secret to the world was running around in his head,

"Hey, it wasn't all bad. I was walking into town; arm bleeding when I met a girl...the best looking girl I had ever seen in my 15 years."

Lena looked up at Neal with this look, a mixture of emotions so strong she was the one attracting everbodies gazes now. It was obviously painful for her to hear about her mother, a mother she had never known; but it was her favorite fairytale.

"She was 16 and stunning, this wicked blue eyes and light brown hair, took my breath away. When she saw my arm she insisted on taking me back to her families house and taking care of me. When we got there I finally realized who she was, I was staring at Bristol Jenner; daughter of Malaki Jenner, biggest crime family in Wales. But by the time it clicked as to what I had just walked into her father was escorting me into his study and Bristol was getting me water."

Peter stared at Neal open mouthed, of course he had heard about the Jenner family in his classes white at the academy, everybody had. They're the longest history of a running crime family in the lower part of Wales.

"After an hour the doctor on their pay roll had cleaned me up and I was eating in their kitchen, they lived by the whole 'friend of my daughter's, friend of mine' policy, but it probably helped that he hated Udinov just as much as I did at that point."

Another nudge from Lena indicated that he needed to speed things up,

"Months passed and I was basically living with the Jenner's. It seemed both Udinov and Vostri had went under ground. They knew I wasn't Caden Hywel and they didn't care. Bristol and I had grown close, I guess you could even go as far as saying that I loved her."

Lena smiled into the sleeve of her sweater and Elizabeth looked at her husband with such love and intensity in her eyes

"Before we knew it, it was New Years Eve; the Jenner's were having a part..but well, Bristol and I decided we wanted to have a party of our own."

Peter shook his head, he could see where this was going

"..and 2 months later she told me she was pregnant.I was 15 and she was 16; we were terrified"

Peter and Elizabewth's eyes snapped to Lena. Finally putting together the timeline.

"We eventually had to tell Kenny, and he wasn't the least bit happy...but he dealt with it. Well, my 16th birthday came as Bristol was pregnant and her 17th a month later than mine. We seemed to be getting through it alright, nobody in town said anything because of who the family was, and Kenny kept it to himself if he was pissed or not"

Neal paused to look around at everybody, gauging their reactions like his daughter had been doing before and finally took a sip of his wine.

"On October 18, 1995 at 11:11am Lena Crystal Caffrey-Jenner was born in Bridgend, Wales."

Realization dawned on Peter's face, why he never was able to find a daughter, because he never bothered to check birth records outside of the United States.

Neal looked down at Lena, silent tears making their way down her face, this next part was never a part of her bedtime story, and for obvious reasons it never got any easier for her to hear.

"Hours after she was born Bristol told me some news that I wasn't expecting; though looking back it explains why she was acting so weird."

He took a breath, looked up at the ceiling and let of a gasp of air, he hated this part, his daughter shouldn't have to have this in her head; not now not ever. It is something no child should have to deal with.

"She said, and I quote 'Neal, you know I care for you right? And I completely adore that little girl in there and she is lucky to have you as a Daddy, but she deserves the best Mommy a girl can have..and I can't do it Neal. I'm taking over the family in a few years and I know this is hard, but if you don't take full custody I'm putting her up for adoption.'"

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes threatening to fall from the pain in the story; Peter had an array of disbelief and anger, though both of them were staring at Lena who was trying to stop her own tears from falling; and doing this she suddenly found her soda glass very interesting.

"Those words have put themselves into my mind for almost 17 years, she didn't expect me to take her..that's why she named her Lena, though I didn't know that at the time. So I screamed and flipped out, asking her how she couldn't love her baby and her famous words to me being.."

Neal was about to explain what they were before Lena cut him off,

"I love her, I just love the job more."

Lena said the words with such venom and antimosity in her voice, if her mother were to be in the room with her at the moment she would likely be terrified by her daughter and the anger she held towards her.

Elizabeth sucked in her breath. Creating a shoced expression on her face, Peter was gripping his beer with a death grip; almost breaking the bottle. Neal was looking at Lena with a look of sorrow, in his mind it was his fault, if only it would have been a few years later then maybe she would have stayed.

"So I got pissed, threw a vase across the room, and left the hospital; returning the next day with plane tickets and ID's for Caden Hywel and his daughter Mariana Hywel, and I got on a plane to the States after being gone for a year, I arrived back in New York the same way I left, broke; homeless and scrawny..except this time I was a year older and a ather. Vostri and Udinov were both still underground but I was being careful; it wasn't just me that I had to worry about anymore. I met Mozzie a few months later and he gave me a place to stay with Lena. The rest is history and I haven't heard from Bristol since, but I did hear that she's the head of the family now, atleast she got the one thing she left herself with."

Peter was about to answer, but his phone rang; after receiving a nod from Neal, who was clearing off the table and Elizabeth who was now on the couch with Lena, clearing the tears from her blue eyes, he walked outside onto the terrace and answered his phone.

"Agent Burke"

"Agent Burke this is your Director. I reviewed your proposal and I have a few questions for you"

"Of course, Sir"

"This Lena Caffrey, is the legitimate daughter of Neal Caffrey?"

"Yes, Sir that is correct."

"How did the FBI not know about her?"

"Caffrey did a really good job of keeping her a secret from everybody Sir"

"Expect nothing less from him. Find a team Burke. This op is top priority, get in and get out; I want this taken care of and fast. Do whatever you have to Burke."

"I understand Sir"

"No, Burke I don't think you do. Do **whatever **you have too."

A smile appeared over the face of Peter Burke, he walked back inside to see everybody looking directly at him, it was Neal who spoke first.

"Well?"

"Well, Caffrey. I don't know how you continue to do it but we've got clearence for the assignment..by all means necassary."

Stating the last part he locked eyes directly with Neal, both of them knowing what that order meant, this op wasn't going to be fully on the books.

Squels of joy were heard and Peter dropped his head in his hands and grumbled, an op with 2 Caffrey's..this was going to be a long case.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys :) i've got a few ideas up my sleeve and i'm excited for you guys to read them all. Thank you for sticking with me! Don't forget to review; they actually make me write faster...and if you want to see something happen PM me! I'm open for suggestions :D**

**-Cia**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, LENA AND THE OTHER UNRECOGNIZEABLES ARE MINE.**

**A/N: i'm an incredibly lazy teenage girl, there is nothing else too say.**

Apparently walking into the FBI and confessing to a huge crime gets you some attention; even more so if you're a 16 year old girl...and then if you're the daughter of the famous Neal Caffrey you get even more. Walking into the White Collar division the day after they got the go ahead for the mostly off the books operation Lena noticed dozens of eyes on her. Neal's eyes drifted up to Peter's office looking for an escape but only finding another problem.

"uh oh"

Lena looked at her father and shifted her eyes to see where her father was looking.

"Dad who is that?"

Walking further into the office the man in question turned around and locked eyes with Neal and started out of the office,

"That is the director of the FBI."

At the moment the man appeared at the top of the stairs, and whistled.

"Caffrey," along with the famous two finger point.

Neal pointed Lena towards his desk and began walking towards all of his bosses, just as he reached the stairs the Director cleared his throat.

"Actually Caffrey, I meant your daughter."

Neal looked at the Director, then to Peter who was still in his office; at the eye contact he nodded and Neal turned towards the child in question.

"Lena, will you come up here please?"

Lena looked at her father and then to everybody else in the room who was either openly staring at the scene or pretending to do work and sneaking glances.

"Uh, sure Dad"

Both Caffrey's made their way into Peter's office and shut the shades.

"Agent Burke, what's going on?"

Peter looked at the teenager and glanced at the files in his hand

"Lena, please sit down. We have to brief you on the operation"

Lena relaxed a little realizing that she wasn't in any more trouble than what she was already in. She along with everybody else in the room was handed a file; with strict instructions not to repeat any of the information to anybody outside of this room. It was after this warning that Peter started the briefing.

"You will be going in as Makayla Forester; 16 year old from California, rich kid turned street kid. Giving you the knowledge of everything, once you made contact with Zeller and gain his trust you bring in your team."

Lena stopped Peter dead in his tracks, they had never discussed a tem before this moment.

"What exactly do you mean by team Agent Burke? Who are the other members of this apparent team?"

Peter looked at Lena, slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"You will have 3 other members of your team, Agent Richardson will be going undercover as Anastasia Franklin, Adent Smith will be going undercover as Shakayla Ryan and Agent Koscal will be undercover as Taylor Roberts."

Neal and Lena's eyes traveled to the 3 agents in question, before they both looked at Peter.

"No"

"Come on Neal. You know for a fact she needs help with this one."

It was Lena that cut in at this point. She never liked people fighting her battles for her.

"Excuse me, i'm right here. Dad, Agent Burke is right, I need a team; but Agent Burke I would rather go into prison than work with this team."

Both men looked at the girl, both evidently knowing she meant business.

"Agent Burke you said it yourself, previous Agents sent in undercover were killed because Zeller and his organization didn't believe their cover and that they were teenagers and if that happens with them this time it's me that is also dead. They don't look like teenagers, they look like federal agents; so unless you're ready to sit my father and the rest of my family down and tell them that I am dead because you gave me a faulty cover I suggest you find me a new team. I need people I can trust, and they're not them."

The only sound heard in the room was the sound of the Director's snort.

"Miss Caffrey, you cannot actually believe that we would send you into an undercover operation with a team full of civilians? You are out of your mind."

Lena sat back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest; for a 5 foot 3 girl with auburn hair and piercing blue eyes she stood her ground

"Well then Mr. Director I guess i'm going to prison and you're not catching Zeller anytime soon. I assume by off the books you meant my own team, not your agents."

The Director locked eyes with the teenager, seriously debating if he was crazy for what he was about to agree to. He broke eye contact from Lena and moved his gaze over to Neal.

"Your kid plays hard ball Caffrey, find me a team that knows what they're doing and can work together and they're in."

The Director walked out of the room with Agents Richardson, Smith and Koscal. Upon their walking out only Peter, Neal and Lena were left in the room. Neal had an idea of what was about to happen, but Peter was totally confused.

"How exactly are you planning on finding 3 willing teenage girls to fit these profiles?"

Lena just kept on texting on her phone; completely ignoring Peter's words. After a moment he began to look at Neal and Neal looked back, again meeting his eyes.

"She's a teenage girl, even I have learned not to question it."

Both men sat staring at the girl for several minutes before she looked up from her cellphone.

"Agent Burke do you have a webcam around here I could use? And you might want to inform the director I just found his team."

Neal shook his head, he had a feeling he knew exactly who this 'team' was. Peter lead them to the conference room; grabbing the Director on the way, who couldn't wait to ask what was happening.

"Miss Caffrey, what is happening?"

She just rolled her eyes and looked towards all 3 of the men following after her.

"Sit."

The 3 men listened to the girl and sat at the table with her in the center and closest to the screen. She turned on the screen and used the touch feature to navigate to Skype and started the group call and watched the 3 other girls appear on the screen. All in identical rooms that they were issued by the school.

"Hey Girls!"

The girls all looked at Lena with a confused face, but of course it was Stana who addressed her first.

"Lena, where are you? Who are those men?"

Lena looked at Stana through the screen, she missed them all so much; but Stana was the big sister she never had.

"I'm uh, i'm in the FBI building."

The 3 girls stopped what they were doing. Stana with her mouth hanging open and finger pointing at the screen; it was obvious Lena had interrupted her. Then there was Olivia who was sitting there staring and blinking; Amira though, was the funniest she had a bag of pretzels in her lap and her mouth still clasped on the straw of her soda. The 3 men sitting there looked amused, teenage girls were a foreign concept to them.

"Stana, Livie, Mira this is Director Hobbs, Special Agent Burke and of course you remember my father Neal Caffrey"

Before the girls could even respond Lena cut them off again

"How do you feel about getting out of that crusty old school for a while?"

While Stana and Olivia looked at her like she had two heads Amira started to speak

"Contrary to popular belief we all can't just break out of here when we want too. You're one of the few that did. We're in the middle of nowhere. Le, we're all here because our parents wanted us under the radar."

Stana sighed and put her head in her hands, shaking it back and forth.

"Lena; you know if my dad was alive he would tell me I was crazy even debating leaving before I graduate. What do you need help wiith kid?"

Lena smiled at her friends and lifted up her leg, revealing her anklet to be seen by the girls.

"I got arrested by the FBI."

At this point in time Amira looked point blank at the screen,

"How exactly did you pull that off Lena?"

"I turned myself in for the forgeries"

This concluded in being the second time where everybody had their mouths hanging open. Olivia then gave this screen a look that if there wasn't a screen in between them Lena would have probably backed away

"You're an idiot."

Neal started chuckling and shaking his head, these are exactly the girls his daughter would be friends with. Lena took control of the conversation again;

"Thanks Livie, tell me how you really feel. Look guys it's classified until you've been briefed and that's only in the building i'm in right now. I promise you its 2 of the things that all of you have on your bucket lists."

Amira, Olivia and Stana looked briefly at eachother before Stana spoke again, the men were beginning to notice she was the voice for the group.

"Lena you have to know we love you, you know that I love you like we're sisters and I trust you with my life; alright? So if you find a way to get us out of here without scaling that 10 foot wall then i'm in. Girls; what do you say?"

The 2 remaining girls glanced towards where the other girl was located on their respective screens and simontaniously nodded.

"We're in"

Lena grinned from ear to ear and turned towards the older men also occupying the room, she looked as a small child would when they had just won an argument againnst her parent and in some weird twisted, dysfunctional way maybe she had.

"Director Hobbs, Agent Burke, Dad; meet your team."

Neal had never had a doubt in his mind that his daughter would get his way and if Peter had any doubt in his mind that this was Caffrey's kid considering she barely looked anything like him with her auburn hair, they were gone now. While the Director just looked pissed.

"That's perpostuous Miss Caffrey. I know absolutely nothing about these girls, they could be terrorists for all I know."

Lena looked back at the screen and individually pointed to each girl. First pointing to the girl on the left, she was beautiful with long brown wavy hair and a cross between greenish brown eyes,

"This is Amira Karlson, you may know her father Joseph Karlson" at this point Lena and the rest of the girls watched as Peter and the Director reacted to the information, the FBI had chased Karlson for years and he was still out there.

"Now if name alone isn't enough she is a master fighter, black belts in every martial arts you can imagine and some you cannot. She's very gifted in the art of lying and getting people to do what she wants them to do. Is that enough for you Director?"

The Director grumbled, a mixture of being pissed that the last time they had seen or had a lead on Joseph Karlson and his family Amira was 2 and now she had resurfaced and was indeed a perfect candidate for this undercover mission.

"Carry on Caffrey"

Lena then pointed to the middle camera, a girl with long pin straight black hair and crystal clear green eyes

"This is Olivia Brennan, her parents a wealthy socialites so she really does know all the ins and outs of the reach people involved. She knows how to talk people down, she's my voice of reason and you've seen she's not afraid to keep me in line. She hacked into CIA servers when she was 13 and speaks just about any language that would be useful to know and she basically can get you out of any situation imagineable with simple tools."

Neal looked impressed learning more about these girls than the few words he got the other day, and Peter looked stunned but impressed at the same time and the Director's face was getting redder by the moment, never in a million years did he think she would actually find her own team. She then moved to the last webcam on the screen; the voice for the girls, the only blonde in the group with long blonde hair and hazel eyes

"Last but not least is Stana Stevens, she is in every way my sister, she was my roomate at school before we all got our own rooms. Her parents are a part of Mossad and she was raised by her Uncle that taught her everything there is to know about pick pocketing, lock picking and hot wiring, things like that. Also, her forging is pretty great and she's super smart."

She took a breath and looked at the men staring back at her. "Look you have to admit this is perfect. You've got me, we all know I know everything there is to know about art and forgeries, I learned from the best. Peter, i've probably done more undercover operations than you have. I'm quick on my feet and i'm stubborn. You've got Amira, she's the fighter, your defense if you will and her lying through her teeth has saved me more than once. Then you have Olivia who not only knows how to control a situation but is a goddess in the field. If I was stuck with anybody in a hostile environment it would be her. Then you have Stana, she has connections all over the world if she needs them and you need another artist. But the nest thing is I trust them."

The Director and Peter both looked at Neal and Lena responding with variations of

"How on earth did you find these girls Caffrey?" and "Jesus Neal, where do you send your daughter to school?"

Lena smirked and Neal laughed and turned to his superiors,

"I guess we need to find a plausible reason to get these girls out of Westbrook Academy as soon as possible."

**A/N: The return of Stana, Olivia and Amira! thanks for sticking with me guys. Don't forget to review!**

**P.S: if you want picture of what these girls look like click the link on the bottom of this page or one my page if this one doesn't work :)**

**-Cia**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

**A/N: I'm sorry and I love you.**

"Flight 295 now arriving from St. Louis."

It was a week to the day of the video call between the FBI offices and the girls; and working almost around the clock they were able to get Stana, Olivia and Amira out of Westbrook without many problems. That being said that left Neal and Lena at JFK airport waiting or the teenagers to get off the plane. It was now the end of June and Lena had not seen the girls since she left Westbrook about a month ago. Lena was getting anxious, in the past 5 years she hadn't been away from them for this long. It was 10 minutes after that announcement that Lena caught sight of them, and Neal couldn't believe these were the girls that were going to be taking down Zeller's organization, it was 6pm in New York and it was still warm and all four of the girls; his daughter included were dressed in shorts, tank tops and various beachy shoe wear. They didn't look like Agents, but he soon realized that was exactly the point.

"Lena!"

And that was it, his daughter was gone, enveloping the other girls in a hug in the middle of the airport. Once the reunion was done the five of them stood there for a moment,

"Dad I want to officially introduce you to my best friends in the entire world"

Neal smiled, he was glad that even though her life was anything but normal she was able to be a normal teenager with her friends.

"Hello girls, it's nice to finally meet you; we should get to baggage claim before we miss your bags."

Twenty minutes ater they were walking out of the airport each with their suitcases, which again reminded Neal these weren't agents; but in fact teenage girls. He had never seen so much animal print in his life. It was decided they would order pizza when they got back to the loft. After a quick airport ride and an introduction to June they made it upstairs and the girls sat in a circle in the living room catching up.

Stana looked at Lena with a very stern face,

"Lena, why sisn't you tell me?"

Lena was confused to say the least she had no idea what the other girls was talking about.

"Uhh, tell you what?"

Stana started grinning like crazy and came back at Lena full force,

"That your Dad was such a hottie"

Lena groaned and pulled a disgusted face, the rest of the night passed with much of the same, pizza and a movie marathon, and Neal making himself scarce.

The next morning at 09:00 Neal Caffrey walked into the White Collar division of the FBI with a cup of coffee and looking worse than Peter had ever seen him . He was about to ask why before he saw the four teenage girls come out of the elevator in two groups of two linked arms. Peter looked at the girls, taking in their appearances; matching faces to names much like Neal had done the previous night.

"Good morning ladies, how was your flight?"

All three girls replied with a very standard "Very good, Agent Burke."

The whole encounter was a slight bit awkward to say the least. Peter and Neal made their way towards the stairs with the girls following behind them;

"The Director is in the conference room, once we're up there the briefing will start, Lena pay attention. You don't know everything you think you know."

The six people walked up the stairs and towards the conference room leaving a room of confused Agents in their wake. They all reached the conference room and took their seats, the girls all seated next to each other. Director Hobbs at the head of the table.

"Hello girls. On behalf of the FBI I would like to welcome you to the White Collar division and thank you for your service on this case."

Hobbs scanned the girls; taking in what they looked like. To be honest, he was doubtful. Lena was wearing a light jean jacket with a sun dress covering up the ankle tracker with a pair of chesnut cowboy boots, Amira wearing high waisted denim shorts with a t-shirt tucked into them. Olivia wearing leggings with a racerback tee and Stana with demin shorts and a floral shirt. He didn't know them or particularly trust them; they didn't look like the capable Agents he was used too and sure as hell didn't behave like them.

"In these files you'll find your new identities; learn them and live them. These files do not leave this room."

The girls each received a file in front of them. Though, Hobbs stopped them before they could open them.

"Before you look at the files let me brief you on the case itself. A man named Robert Zeller has been stealing and re-selling art work for years. Recently he expanded his organization into forginng himself and needs a new team, he likes to use teenagers because they're unsuspenting and manipulative. We don't yet know if he's acting alone. We have intel that he might be under the order of a larger project."

Lena knew all of this of course, she had read through the file many times without the knowledge of the FBI, but her friends were stunned. They all opened their files one by one; sharing the contents with each other. All slowly realizing that these identities on this paper would be their lives for a short while. Lena was surprised, she knew she would be going undercover but seeing it all writen out suddenly made it real for her.

**Name: Makayla Shae Forester  
>Age: 16<br>Birthday: October 18, 1995  
>Background: High school drop out. Proficient in languages and forgery. Run away from a very prominent and privledged life style. Rumored to be forger L.C<strong>

Olivia was the next to open hers,

**Name: Amanda Leigh Franklin  
>Age: 15<br>Birthday: January 21, 1997  
>Background: Grew up on the street all around the country, no living relatives. Fighter. Weapons extraordinaire. Master lock picker. Voice of reason.<strong>

Liv nodded her head in approval, she could pull this off no problem. Amira on the other hand was a bit apprehensive opening her file.

**Name: Taylor Miranda Roberts  
>Age: 16<br>Birthday: November 15, 1995  
>Background: Parents in law enforcement, learned early not to trust the system. Disowned for speaking out against the job. Black belt in several forms of marshall arts. Can fit in anywhere.<strong>

Amira couldn't help but laugh at how different this cover was from her real life. Stana ripped open her file with the anticipation of a child and a present.

**Name: Akiva Danielle Ryan  
>Age: 17<br>Birthday: September 27, 1994  
>Background: Known con person under an assumed name, up and coming forger. Disregard for the law. <strong>

Once they all looked up from their files Peter was looking at them.

"I know you all have talents you will bring to this operation; but you are not Agents. We will need to test your abilities with a hand gun. You will not be carrying one; but it i being tested as a precaution."

Neal was about to protest before Lena shot him a glare as if telling him there was no way in hell they were stopping her. The girls were led to the FBI shooting range. When they got there they were met with a large room consisting of a bunch of Agents and guns. They were aligned at their ranges when Lena's voice rang out.

"Loser buys a round of smoothies, yes?"

The girls all turned to look at eachother, all smirking; again leaving the older men confused. As the alrms sounded and the targets locked into place it wasn't long before shots rang out. Peter stared at all of the girls, shocked by their near perfect stance and easy shooting of the guns, but Neal looked at his daughter in particular. She was 5 foot 3 inches in cowboy boots, and a sun dress unloading the clip of a Glock hand gun into a paper target. She continued to be a force to be reckoned with; and that scared the crap out of him. Soon enough the targets were brought back and Neal and Peter stared at each other in awe, who exactly were these girls? Stana unloaded her whole clip into the targets forehead; leaving a gaping hole; Olivia and Amira had a similar shooting meathod. Only Amira left most of her shots in the symbol of a smiley face in the paper mans' chest; reminding everybody she was the youngest of the group. Lena mixed it up a bit. Rotating between the heart region and the forehead. Neal was easily unsettled by this. He never wanted her around guns. Within an hour they were gone, buying smoothies, courtosy of Amira. It was seen as a good time to get used to calling eachother by their new names. After the smoothies they found themselves at a playground, lounged on swings.

"When you asked for a favor this so is not what I was expecting."

Lena looked at the girls she called her sisters with a small smile on her face.

"I know, I owe you girls so much"

Amira looked around each of the girls faces;

"If somebody would have told me a year ago when I transfered to Westbrook that this would have happened I would have laughed in their face."

Lena was about to answer when a phone rang. It was the burner that her Dad gave her after she got to the city. It was the first time it rang since she got it.

"Hello?"

The voice coming through the other end of the phone was brief, coded and not comprehendable to anybody but Lena.

"The pink dove flies at midnight."

Lena couldn't help but laugh. It was a code they had created around the time Lena was 7.

"to grandmothers house she goes."

It was ridiculous in theory really; it made no sense at all but it was their's and it was sacred.

"Lena, I got information that the suit might like to hear. Zeller is planning a heist. Tomorrow night at 11 pm. At the Metropolitan Museum of Art on 5th Avenue."

Lena's face crinkled up, clearly confused about how this information came to light.

"Uncle Mozzie are you sure?"

A sigh and a scoff was heard from the other end of the line; he never liked his information doubted. A click and a dialtone was heard through the speaker as the call was disconnected.

"Girls, we have to get back to the FBI building."

They didn't question it; they just tossed their finished smoothies into the trash and walked the short distance back to the building.

Back at the FBI as soon as the door to the shooting range closed Neal moved to stand in front of the target that his daughter obliterated. He was confused to say the least. He was also angry beyond words, and typically Neal Caffrey isn't one to get angry. He was still standing when Peter touched his shoulder.

"Neal..."

Neal tensed up; turning to face Peter, succeeding in keeping the offending paper silhouette of a man out of his sight.

"I didn't teach her that."

Peter's eyes connected with the eyes of the other man, seeing a fire he's never seen before.

"I believe you Neal..."

Neal moved around Peter to sit on the bench against the wall. Leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling as he spoke.

"When you caught me she was only this 12 year old little girl who didn't understand why if I was going to prison then why wasn't she because she had been on every con with me since she was 3 years old. I sent her away rather than having her stay with Mozzie, Kate or even Alex. I didn't want her around this any more. The con world is no place for a little girl, for my little girl. Now my kid knows how to shoot a gun better than some of your Agents. I taught her to paint and forge. Alex taught her to fight the basics when she was little. After all of this I wanted her to walk up to me one day and say 'Dad I want to be a teacher' not 'Dad my forgeries were intercepted by the FBI'"

Peter looked at the younger man, he had never seem him like he was at that moment. It was evident that he really didn't know as much about Neal Caffrey as he thought he did. He continued to look at him trying to figure out what his next move was when his cell phone rang from his pocket. He looked at Neal one last time before turning away to answer the call,

"She could still be a teacher Caffrey."

He turned to his phone and answered with a simple "Agent Burke" as he normally does. The conversation lasted about a minute before he closed the phone and looked back at Neal.

"Apparently your daughter is upstairs and insists that is is very important. Jones told me she's scaring the other Agents."

Neal couldn't help but laugh, when his daughter was excited about something there was no calming her down. Upstairs they were met with four teenagers who drew the attention of the Agents in the direct vicinity of them. Lena was pacing back and forth as Stana, Olivia and Amira were looking at her amused.

"Dad, Agent Burke. We need to talk, upstairs. Now."

Peter looked amused, also wondering when the 16 year old with the ankle tracker started comindeering the room. Though, he didn't have much time to ponder the thought before he was following Lena, the girls and Neal up the stairs to the conference room.

"Alright, what is it?"

Lena gave Peter an unimpressed look at his bluntness before walking around to the seat she previously occupied.

"How soon can we start this operation of infiltrating Zeller's organization?"

Peter studied each girl in the room a moment before he answered the question

"As soon as we can find a way in." Almost as an after thought he added "Why?"

Lena smiled at Peter and her father before taking over again,

"I got word from a reliable source that Zeller is planning a heist tomorrow night at 11. At the Metropolitan Museum of Art on 5th. He's planning on stealing the Madonna and Child piece."

Peter stared at her like she was crazy and still really confused as he began to ask where she got this information exactly. But before he could ask Neal cut him off,

"I'm guessing you got a call from Mozzie."

Lena looked at him and smirked before Peter put in his input,

"How exactly are you planning on doing this Lena. You said Zeller's team is planning on taking the piece. What does that have to do with what Makayla, Amanda, Taylor and Akiva are doing tomorrow night."

"Well Agent Burke, all i'm saying is what better way to make nice with an employer than to steal his paycheck. I say we go in and steal it while he tries to intercept us. Introductions are made and he'll realize we're 200 times better than the team he has now. It's simple really. Just have to get in and out without getting caught."

Peter and Neal both looked at the girl impressed, clearly through the years of cons with her father she had learned something.

"How do you plan on doing that exactly. Breaking into the Met isn't exactly easy."

Lena actually let her head roll back towards the ceiling and gave a good laugh.

"Agent Burke. I assure you; it is not that hard. It's childs play. Hypothetically i'll say i've been there and done that."

At which point in time Peter Burke looked at Neal Caffrey with a glare that could kill a dozen suspects.

"Hey Peter, she said hypothetically."

"Alright then Neal, hypothetically how would you have four teenage girls break into the Met to steal a painting."

Neal looked at Lena and had a silent communication through their eyes, often how Neal communicated with Mozzie or Alex when planning something.

"The Dutchman" it was a simple term spoken at the same exact time by father and daughter.

Neal and Lena looked thrilled, Stana, Olivia and Amira looked shocked and Peter just looked confused. The girls heard the story of the infamous Dutchman several times in the years away at school.

"I was 10 and it was in Italy. I forget the museum and mark obviously. But we needed to get into the museum and it was one of the big jobs I was allowed on. It was a 4 man team, It was me, Dad, Auntie Alex and Keller. It was built sort of like this one. Somebody sets up a diversion with security while somebody else loops the camera's in the security room. After the camera's are looped and the area is cleared another person gets into the vents. Typically it's done a few hours before closing so you're not in there long and the other 3 leave. Out of the 3 that leave they disable the alarm by hacking into the security system and the person in the vent makes their way to an exit and opens the door to let the others in. Badda bing badda boom."

Peter looked impressed at the plan. It wasn't overly difficult or overly simple. The craziest part is, that it can actually work. Peter looked at the girls again,

"Are you girls sure you're ready for this. We have time to plan another way in."

The girls all looked at each other, in reality non of them had even questioned anything else. Non of them were going to pass up an oppurtunity to pull off a Dutchman. Especially as 4 teenage girls. This was defintely on their bucket lists.

"We're ready"

"Okay, everyone get some coffee. We've got some planning to do."

**A/N: There you've got it, they're pulling a con on the Met. What could go wrong? I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you review :) I love where this story is going and it's all planned out in my head. It gets better from here! Leave anything in a review, I triple dog dare you.**

**-Cia**


End file.
